Epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR, ErbB1 or HER1) is a transmembrane glycoprotein of 170 kDa that is encoded by the c-erbB1 proto-oncogene. EGFR is a member of the human epidermal growth factor receptor (HER) family of receptor tyrosine kinases (RTK) which includes HER2 (ErbB2), HER3 (ErbB3) and HER4 (ErbB4). EGFR signaling is initiated by ligand binding followed by induction of conformational change, homodimerization or heterodimerization of the receptor with other ErbB family members, and trans-autophosphorylation of the receptor (Ferguson et al., Annu Rev Biophys, 37: 353-73, 2008), which initiates a signal transduction cascades that ultimately affects a wide variety of cellular functions, including cell proliferation and survival. Increases in expression or kinase activity of EGFR have been linked with a range of human cancers, making EGFR an attractive target for therapeutic intervention (Mendelsohn et al., Oncogene 19: 6550-6565, 2000; Grünwald et al., J Natl Cancer Inst 95: 851-67, 2003; Mendelsohn et al., Semin Oncol 33: 369-85, 2006). Increases in both the EGFR gene copy number and protein expression have been associated with favorable responses to the EGFR tyrosine kinase inhibitor, IRESSA™ (gefitinib), in non-small cell lung cancer (Hirsch et al., Ann Oncol 18:752-60, 2007).
EGFR therapies include both small molecules and anti-EGFR antibodies, approved for treatment of colorectal cancer, pancreatic cancer, head and neck cancer, and non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) (Baselga and Arteaga, J Clin Oncol 23:2445-2459 (20005; Gill et al., J Biol Chem, 259:7755-7760, 1984; Goldstein et al., Clin Cancer Res, 1:1311-1318; 1995; Prewett et al., Clin Cancer Res, 4:2957-2966, 1998).
Efficacy of anti-EGFR therapies may depend on tumor type and EFGR mutation/amplification status in the tumor. Side effects of current therapeutics may include skin toxicity (De Roock et al., Lancet Oncol 11:753-762, 2010; Linardou et al., Nat Rev Clin Oncol, 6: 352-366, 2009; Li and Perez-Soler, Targ Oncol 4: 107-119, 2009). EGFR tyrosine kinase inhibitors (TKI) are commonly used as 2nd line therapies for non small cell lung cancer (NSCLC), but often stop working within twelve months due to resistance pathways (Riely et al., Clin Cancer Res 12: 839-44, 2006).
c-Met encodes a tyrosine kinase receptor. It was first identified as a proto-oncogene in 1984 after it was found that treatment with a carcinogen resulted in a constitutively active fusion protein TPR-MET (Cooper et al., Nature 311:29-33, 1984). Activation of c-Met by its ligand hepatocyte growth factor (HGF) stimulates a plethora of cell processes including growth, motility, invasion, metastasis, epithelial-mesenchymal transition, angiogenesis/wound healing, and tissue regeneration (Christensen et al., Cancer Lett 225:1-26, 2005; Peters and Adjei, Nat Rev Clin Oncol 9:314-26, 2012). c-Met is synthesized as a single chain protein that is proteolytically cleaved into a 50 kDa alpha- and 140 kDa beta-subunit linked by a disulphide bond (Ma et al., Cancer and Metastasis Reviews, 22: 309-325, 2003). c-Met is structurally similar to other membrane receptors such as Ron and. The exact stoichiometry of HGF:c-Met binding is unclear, but it is generally believed that two HGF molecules bind to two c-Met molecules leading to receptor dimerization and autophosphorylation at tyrosines 1230, 1234, and 1235 (Stamos et al., The EMBO Journal 23: 2325-2335, 2004). Ligand-independent c-Met autophosphorylation can also occur due to gene amplification, mutation or receptor over-expression.
c-Met is frequently amplified, mutated or over-expressed in many types of cancer including gastric, lung, colon, breast, bladder, head and neck, ovarian, prostate, thyroid, pancreatic, and CNS cancers. Missense mutations typically localized to the kinase domain are commonly found in hereditary papillary renal carcinomas (PRCC) and in 13% of sporadic PRCCs (Schmidt et al., Oncogene 18: 2343-2350, 1999). c-Met mutations localized to the semaphorin or juxtamembrane domains of c-Met are frequently found in gastric, head and neck, liver, ovarian, NSCLC and thyroid cancers (Ma et al., Cancer and Metastasis Reviews, 22: 309-325, 2003; Sakakura et al., Chromosomes and Cancer, 1999. 24:299-305). c-Met amplification has been detected in brain, colorectal, gastric, and lung cancers, often correlating with disease progression (Ma et al., Cancer and Metastasis Reviews, 22: 309-325, 2003). Up to 4% and 20% of non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) and gastric cancers, respectively, exhibit c-Met amplification (Sakakura et al., Chromosomes and Cancer, 1999. 24:299-305: Sierra and Tsao, Therapeutic Advances in Medical Oncology, 3:S21-35, 2011). Even in the absence of gene amplification, c-Met overexpression is frequently observed in lung cancer (Ichimura et al., Jpn J Cancer Res, 87:1063-9, 1996). Moreover, in clinical samples, nearly half of lung adenocarcinomas exhibited high levels of c-Met and HGF, both of which correlated with enhanced tumor growth rate, metastasis and poor prognosis (Sierra and Tsao, Therapeutic Advances in Medical Oncology, 3:S21-35, 2011; Siegfried et al., Ann Thorac Surg 66: 1915-8, 1998).
Nearly 60% of all tumors that become resistant to EGFR tyrosine kinase inhibitors increase c-Met expression, amplify c-Met, or increase its only known ligand, HGF (Turke et al., Cancer Cell, 17:77-88, 2010), suggesting the existence of a compensatory pathway for EGFR through c-Met. c-Met amplification was first identified in cultured cells that became resistant to gefinitib, an EGFR kinase inhibitor, and exhibited enhanced survival through the Her3 pathway (Engelman et al., Science, 316:1039-43, 2007). This was further validated in clinical samples where nine of 43 patients with acquired resistance to either erlotinib or gefitinib exhibited c-Met amplification, compared to only two of 62 untreated patients. Four of the nine treated patients also acquired the EGFR activating mutation, T790M, demonstrating simultaneous resistance pathways (Beat et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 104:20932-7, 2007).
The individual roles of both EGFR and c-Met in cancer is well established, making these targets attractive for combination therapy. Both receptors signal through the same survival and anti-apoptotic pathways (ERK and AKT); thus, inhibiting the pair in combination may limit the potential for compensatory pathway activation thereby improving overall efficacy. Combination therapies targeting EGFR and c-Met are tested in clinical trials with Tarceva® (erlotinib) in combination with anti-c-Met monovalent antibody for NSCL (Spigel et al., 2011 ASCO Annual Meeting Proceedings 2011, Journal of Clinical Oncology: Chicago, Ill. p. 7505) and Tarceva (erlotinib) in combination with ARQ-197, a small molecule inhibitor of c-Met (Adjei et al., Oncologist, 16:788-99, 2011). Combination therapies or bispecific anti-EGFR/c-Met molecules have been disclosed for example in: Int. Pat. Publ. No. WO2008/127710, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. US2009/0042906, Int. Pat. Publ. No. WO2009/111691, Int. Pat. Publ. No. WO2009/126834, Int. Pat. Publ. No. WO2010/039248, Int. Pat. Publ. No. WO2010/115551.
Current small molecule and large molecule therapeutic approaches to antagonize EGFR and/or c-Met signaling pathways for therapy may be sub-optimal due to possible lack of specificity, potential off-target activity and dose-limiting toxicity that may be encountered with small molecule inhibitors. Typical bivalent antibodies may result in clustering of membrane bound receptors and unwanted activation of the downstream signaling pathways. Monovalent antibodies (half arms) pose significant complexity and cost to the manufacturing process.
Accordingly, the need exists for additional monospecific and bispecific EGFR and/or c-Met inhibitors for both therapeutic and diagnostic purpose.